Aaron's Birthday Surprise
by Thn0715
Summary: It's Aaron's birthday, and Dave has a very special surprise for his lover.  Warning - VERY HEAVY SLASH! H/Ro And a special guest! Over 18 only please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello once again friends! Here we go again, stepping WAAAAAAAY outside the comfort zone! I wrote this nearly a year ago for my awesomely wonderful friend's birthday. I sent it to her, but was too chicken to post it here. I guess you could say curiosity has finally gotten the better of me. Very curious to know what others think of this. So here it is! It will be four chapters. I hope you like it.**

**WARNING: VERY HEAVY SLASH! Threesome - Hotch/Rossi/And a special guest! You'll see! *grins deviously* Over 18 only, please! It's rated M for a reason!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters.  
**

_**(April 2010 - HAPPY BIRTHDAY TN! THIS IS FOR YOU!)**_

* * *

_**AARON'S BIRTHDAY SURPRISE**_

The party at Rossi's was great. It was always fun to get the team together and watch them laugh and enjoy themselves without having to think of the next case. Even more fun when there's a birthday involved, as was the case. But it was getting late and the party was winding down.

"Happy Birthday, Hotch," Prentiss said one more time as she and JJ headed for the door.

"I hope you had a good time," JJ added.

"Thank you," he replied. "This was…oomph!" He nearly had the wind knocked out of him when he was bear hugged by Garcia. "Fun," he managed to squeak out.

"Always great to see you smiling and laughing, Boss-man," she added.

"Thanks, Garcia," he chuckled. "I can always count on you to make me smile."

The girls all left together. Morgan and Reid wished him a happy birthday as well, shaking his hand before also leaving together. Hotch waved as they all pulled away and closed the door.

He felt Rossi's arms encircle his waist and his lips grazed his neck, just below his left ear. He leaned his head back to rest on Rossi's shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, Aaron," he whispered, nuzzling his neck.

"Mmmm, thank you for doing this," he uttered. "This was really nice."

"I'm glad you had a good time. You deserve it."

Aaron turned in his arms and kissed Dave tenderly, lovingly.

"You're too good to me."

"You're worth it."

Aaron's cheeks turned a pale pink as he grinned and averted his eyes. Dave loved how Aaron still got embarrassed whenever he complemented him. Their relationship was no longer in the early stages, but for Aaron, who had never been in a same sex relationship before, the newness still lingered. Being with Dave was totally different than anything he'd ever experienced, and it was wonderfully fulfilling. Dave ran his fingers through Aaron's hair to regain his attention.

"I do have one more present for you."

"Okay."

"But I'm not sure if you're going to like it or agree to it."

"Subtlety has never been your strong suit, Dave. Why don't you just tell me?" Aaron felt himself getting nervous. Dave took a deep breath.

"Derek."

"I'm sorry?"

"Derek is coming back."

His brow furrowed. "Why?"

He was definitely nervous now. He was sure he knew where Dave was going with this, but he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Dave rubbed the back of his neck. "We both know what kind of guy Derek Morgan is, but even the biggest players get curious sometimes. He wants to know what it's like to be with another man."

Hotch looked stunned. "You two have actually talked about this?"

"Quite a few times, actually. He's curious enough to ask me questions and he's comfortable talking to me. And if he's going to experiment, I'd rather him do it with people he can trust and be comfortable with instead of strangers. And I thought, only if you're okay with it, he could come back here and you and I could show him together. And he and I could give you one hell of a birthday present while we're at it. But if you're not up for this, I understand. I'll call him and tell him not to come back. He knows that's a possibility. There's still time."

Hotch thought about it for a moment. Then started to grin. "You do have a point. And I guess it could be fun. I'm a little nervous about this, but if he's okay with it and you're sure about this, then I'm in."

Rossi smiled gleefully. That gleam in his eye didn't go unnoticed.

"You really have been thinking about this, haven't you?"

"Oh man, do you have any idea what it's gonna do to me to watch him with you while I take you apart?"

"Now you really are making me nervous!"

Rossi couldn't hold back a laugh as he moved closer to Hotch, pressing against him and kissing him hard.

"I can already feel what it's doing to you just thinking about it," Hotch commented on the hardness between them. Rossi laughed harder.

"I'm going to take a shower." He picked up his glass of scotch and drained what was left. He kissed him once more before heading to the master bathroom. Rossi took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. If he was hard already, this was going to turn into a regretfully short night.

Hotch stood under the hot shower. After washing up, he closed his eyes letting the heat relax him while the steam filled his lungs. The more he relaxed, the more his mind wandered to what Dave could possibly have in store for him later. All the possible scenarios running through his head caused his heart rate to rise and his blood to heat up and run south.

"Not just yet," he said, looking down at his newly hardening manhood. "Down boy."

He took several deep breaths trying to calm himself, then did the only thing he could think to do…he turned off the hot water. He groaned as the cold water bit into him, but it had the desired effect. He quickly turned off the shower and dried off.

Meanwhile, Morgan arrived back at Little Creek. He was visibly nervous. Rossi noticed and immediately handed him a glass of scotch.

"We don't have to do this, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Morgan replied. "I want to. I just…"

"You're nervous. And maybe a little scared. Believe me, that's perfectly normal."

He took a long drink. "You sure Hotch is okay with this?"

Rossi couldn't help but chuckle. "He's about as nervous as you are."

Morgan relaxed a little at that statement. Rossi put a hand on his shoulder. "This is your night, Derek. Whatever you want. We go at your pace." Morgan nodded.

Hotch stood in the doorway watching, wearing nothing but a pair of faded jeans. His towel was draped over his shoulder. His hair was still damp and dripping onto his chest, the droplets glistening in the light from the hallway. His eyes darkened as he watched his lover.

Rossi caught a glimpse of Hotch over Morgan's shoulder and his breath caught. "Damn," he was finally able to mutter. Morgan turned and was surprised at the sight. Hotch was built. Not 'Derek' built, but more so than Derek expected. The scars on his torso were noticeable, however faded, giving him a much more rugged look that made Derek's heart rate rise. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he'd made a deal with himself earlier in the day not to question or second-guess himself about tonight. He'd just go with it and see what happened. He certainly didn't expect to be turned on so quickly.

He watched as Dave made his way over to Aaron.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?"

Aaron smirked. "I'm just getting started."

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Dave's lips. Dave's hands went into his wet hair, pulling him closer and deepening his kiss. They finally parted when oxygen became necessary. They were both panting when Hotch caught Derek's heated gaze.

"Hey."

"Damn," was all Morgan could say.

Hotch chuckled. "Come here."

He did. Hotch put a hand on his shoulder. "Try to relax."

Morgan looked at Rossi. "I thought you said he was just as nervous as I was."

"He was half an hour ago," Rossi shrugged.

Hotch chuckled. "I got over it." He turned serious. "Derek, listen. There are no supervisors and subordinates in this room. I know that's one thing you're worried about. I was too, at first. Don't be worried. Nothing we do tonight will affect the job. It's not Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi tonight. It's Aaron, Derek, and Dave. All you have to do is relax and enjoy the ride."

With one fear put at ease, Morgan finally relaxed a little. Hotch had a gleam in his eye.

"Come on," he said, motioning to the master bedroom. "I've got an idea."

Dave couldn't help but grin at Aaron's eagerness and Derek's nervousness as they followed. This was going to be a fun night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! Just a quick thanks to those who reviewed chapter 1. You guys ROCK! Here's chapter 2. Oh, and by the way, things are about to SERIOUSLY heat up! Remember, over 18 only, please! Especially from here on out!**

* * *

Derek tucked his hands into his pockets and looked around. Dark hunter greens and browns colored the walls and the curtains of the master bedroom. The furniture and bed were dark oak. The room was nice, understated, and so very David Rossi. As if on cue, Dave put his hand on Derek's back.

"You okay?"

Derek let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Why don't you come over here and sit down?" Aaron suggested. Derek came and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. Aaron moved to kneel behind him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, then began to slowly massage away his tension.

"You know, before Dave I had only ever been with Haley."

Derek looked over his shoulder. "Are you kidding?"

Aaron shook his head. "No. So you can imagine how nervous I was about taking a step like this."

"You don't seem nervous now."

He chuckled. "That's because Dave can be pretty convincing. Especially when he's right. It's better that you do this with us rather than someone else. It's important to know that you're safe here. Nothing will happen tonight that you don't want to happen. That is, if this is still what you want."

Derek opened his mouth to answer, but only let out a moan as Aaron massaged out a tight spot between his shoulder blades.

"Can I take this off?" Aaron tugged lightly on Derek's shirt. Derek obliged by removing his shirt himself, giving Aaron access to the solid muscles of his shoulders and back. He continued to massage all the tight spots with practiced precision before leaning in close to Derek's ear.

"If you want me to stop," he whispered, "say so." He lowered his head and laid a soft kiss on Derek's shoulder. He felt him shudder and heard his breath hitch. Aaron smiled and continued to kiss a trail across Derek's shoulder, up his neck to just behind his ear.

Dave watched them with heated eyes, the beautiful contrast of dark and light skin quickly raising his heart rate. He moved closer and knelt in front of Derek, placing his hands on his thighs. Derek opened his eyes to find Dave's gaze.

"How does it feel?"

"Hot," Derek breathed. "Surprisingly hot."

Dave chuckled. "Believe me, I know." He ran his hand across Derek's cheek. "Your body doesn't care that it's being pleasured by another man. It cares that it's being pleasured, period."

As he spoke he continued to move closer until he was within inches of Derek's mouth. He didn't want to move too fast for him, but he had to get involved. Watching Aaron have all the fun was torture. He leaned in very slowly, making sure Derek saw what was coming, and gently kissed him.

Their kiss rapidly grew from tentative to fiery. Aaron stopped and watched as Dave quickly drew Derek out of his apprehensiveness and pulled him into his passionate arms. By the time their kiss broke, all three men were panting, Derek nearly hyperventilating.

"Ohhhh, wow," Derek finally managed to utter.

Dave chuckled. "That's just the beginning. Do you want more?"

Being the sexual being he was, Derek couldn't hide the gleam in his eye. "Oh, yeah."

It was Aaron's turn to chuckle. He placed a pillow against the headboard to lean back against and moved to the head of the bed, pulling Derek back against his chest. He ran his hands over Derek's broad shoulders, up his sides and across his well-defined abs. He once again kissed a trail of kisses along the nape of his neck and sucked lightly at his earlobe.

Aaron looked up and locked his gaze with Dave's as the older man advanced. He leaned across Derek to give his lover a passionate kiss. Derek had to admit having his body sandwiched between the two lovers was scintillating. When Dave elicited a soft whimper from Aaron, the sound shot erotic sparks through Derek's body. Dave broke their kiss and slowly moved his gaze down to Derek.

"I can't believe I just heard Aaron Hotchner whimper."

"Believe me," Dave grinned mischievously, "before this night is over, I'll make him do much more than whimper."

"Oh God," Aaron breathed as his head fell back against the headboard. Derek and Dave both chuckled.

"But first," Dave continued, "it's your turn."

Dave didn't give him a chance to respond. His lips attacked Derek's neck, kissing and licking across his jaw, moving down across his Adam's apple before making their way down to his chest. He slowed his pace paying special attention to each of Derek's nipples while his hands teased his muscular abdomen. Derek's head fell back against Aaron's shoulder as he reveled in the experience. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Dave's hands ghost over his crotch and pause against his belt.

"Can I take these off?"

Derek nodded shakily, his voice having suddenly pulled a disappearing act. Aaron wrapped his arms securely around Derek's chest, reminding him he was perfectly safe in their care, as Dave undid his belt and jeans. Derek lifted his hips as Dave simultaneously removed his jeans and boxers. Both he and Aaron inhaled sharply. Apparently the rumors were true…Derek Morgan was VERY well endowed! Aaron felt himself grow impossibly harder as he watched Dave take in the sight of Derek's body. He leaned his head back against the headboard, closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to maintain his control.

Dave kissed Derek again, this time hungrily, feeding off his mouth, moving down his neck to his chest, stopping to tease each nipple before steadily licking a trail lower through his six-pack. He kissed up and down the inside of each thigh while stroking his calves. He placed his hand low on Derek's abdomen and looked up. Derek was already panting, his head still back against Aaron's shoulder, and his eyes were closed tightly.

"Derek," Dave whispered.

"Open your eyes," Aaron also whispered.

When he finally did open his eyes he found Dave's questioning eyes asking for permission to continue. "Yes or no?"

"Yes." He swallowed hard to regain his voice, albeit a bit shaky. "Please."

Dave gave him a genuine smile and slowly lowered his hand to rub along Derek's impressive shaft. Derek gasped as his hips bucked involuntarily at Dave's experienced touch. Dave wrapped his hand around Derek, falling into a rhythm of slow pulls, alternating his grip from firm to light, back to firm, and occasionally running his thumb feather light across the tip. In a few short moments he had Derek panting, gasping, and moaning with undeniable pleasure. It was time to turn up the heat.

Derek couldn't help but cry out when he felt the warm mouth of David Rossi engulf him without warning. He gripped Aaron's arms, still wrapped around his chest, and trembled as Dave slid his tongue from base to tip and gently flicked his tongue over the tip before once again closing his mouth around him. Derek was too big for Dave to take fully, so he wrapped his hand around the base of his shaft to cover the difference as he began his methodical pleasurable torture, sucking and licking in a steady rhythm and moving his hand to match.

Derek gasped and whimpered as the fire built within him faster than he could ever remember. His grip on Aaron continued to tighten as he arched back against him, trying not to thrust into Dave's mouth. The closer Dave brought him to the edge, the harder it was for him to resist. He finally gave in and began thrusting in time with Dave's movements. Dave groaned his pleasure around Derek as he felt his muscles tighten and Derek's body began to shake.

"Don't fight it, Derek," Aaron whispered, laying another soft kiss against his neck. "Just let go. Let go."

Dave sucked hard once more and Derek fell apart. His orgasm hit so hard he couldn't hold back his cry. "Nnnnngh! Daaaave! Aaaaahhhhh!" Dave continued to suck him through his orgasm, pulling cries and whimpers from his lips that were music to his ears. As Derek's whimpers subsided to gasps for air, Dave finally released him and kissed his way back up his body. He nuzzled against his neck and ran his hand softly against his cheek as Aaron gently caressed his chest.

"Hey," Dave whispered. "Look at me."

Derek's eyes fluttered open as he looked up at Dave.

"You okay?"

He took a few deep breaths. "Oh. My. God."

Dave chuckled. "I take that as a yes?"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm okay."

"I'm not."

Dave looked up to find Aaron leaning his head back against the headboard, eyes closed tightly, and breathing hard. Derek was still slumped against his chest and, quite possibly, against the hardest erection he'd ever had. Neither he or Dave had realized that as Derek was thrusting his erection into Dave's mouth, he was also thrusting back into Aaron's rock hard erection, and it was taking every ounce of Aaron's concentration to avoid coming in his jeans.

"Derek," Aaron gasped. "You've got to let me up before I explode."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi again! Ok, I'll admit, I still get embarrassed when it comes to posting the sexy stuff. Don't really know why, but I do. Anyway, I didn't expect such a response to this story, so a very big THANK YOU to all of my reviewers! You guys make me smile! A lot! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy! Oh, and here... *hands out fans* You may need these! Remember over 18 only, please!**

* * *

Dave chuckled and moved to the side so Derek could sit up. As soon as Aaron was free, he lunged at Dave, tackling him down to the mattress and kissing him for all he was worth. Derek laughed and lied back down to catch his breath and watch the show.

Aaron had Dave pinned and dropped his weight on top of him, thrusting his hips forward connecting their erections. Dave growled and dropped his head back. Aaron's hands roamed all over him.

"You," he breathed, "are entirely too overdressed."

Aaron allowed Dave to sit up and relieved him of his shirt. He immediately began laying soft kisses across his chest, lingering just a bit longer at his favorite spot, just over Dave's heart. Dave placed his hand under Aaron's chin lifting his head to look in his eyes. His eyes were full of affection for his younger lover. Aaron could literally feel the emotion he saw there and couldn't help but smile. For a long time Aaron thought he would never know love again, but this, what he had built with Dave, love didn't seem like a strong enough description. This was so much more than he could have ever imagined. Dave ran his hand through Aaron's hair. Aaron leaned into his touch before closing in and recapturing Dave's lips.

Their kiss started slow, smoldering, and full of passion for each other. Aaron guided Dave back down to the mattress, kissing and licking a path down the center of his chest to his navel. He unbuckled Dave's belt and undid his jeans, slowly pulling them off, along with his boxers, freeing Dave's aching erection.

Derek observed the scene unfold as Aaron's eyes darkened with passion and lust for the man who had rescued him from eternal darkness so many months ago. He watched as Aaron ran his hands up Dave's legs, massaging his calves, kissing the insides of both knees and moving up his thighs, inching closer and closer to paradise. Dave was panting with anticipation and Aaron continued to close the gap.

Aaron gripped Dave's shaft and kissed the tip before dragging his tongue along the underside from base to tip, drawing a moan from Dave's lips and a shuddery breath from Derek. He kissed him all over, paying special attention to the ridge just below the tip, before finally taking pity on Dave and taking him fully into his mouth.

"Aaron," he gasped, dragging his fingers through his hair. That talented tongue always managed to make his insides do somersaults. Tonight was no exception as Aaron alternated licking and sucking, both gently and rough, and flicking his tongue over the tip while his hands ran up and down Dave's torso and back down over his legs. Dave couldn't hold back his cry as Aaron's hand reached between his legs and gripped his sac massaging it with gentle firmness. Derek was completely mesmerized at the sight of these two passionate lovers. Dave's voice, however, brought him out of his trance.

"Wa…wait," Dave struggled to vocalize. "Not…yet. Wa…want to … feel you."

Aaron groaned around Dave's shaft, but complied and released it. He crawled back up Dave's body, careful to avoid his now painfully throbbing erection, kissing his neck while allowing Dave to catch his breath. Once he could breathe again, he wrapped his arms around Aaron and flipped them over so that he hovered over him.

"Now who's overdressed?" he smirked, reaching for the button and zipper of Aaron's jeans. His eyes widened as he realized Aaron didn't have on his boxers under his jeans. His grin widened as well.

"Going commando now?"

Aaron grinned and chuckled. "Surprise."

"Damn, I want you so bad right now."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Dave didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly stripped his lover of his jeans, finally releasing Aaron's throbbing manhood. Aaron couldn't hold back a groan and dropped his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes and waiting for that blissful feeling Dave was sure to bestow upon him. He didn't have to wait long.

Dave descended on him in a flurry of kisses, licks, and touches. As he always did, he paid special attention to the scars that always reminded him of how close they came to losing him. No matter how fast and furious or slow and tender their lovemaking was Dave would always make sure to kiss them all, always remembering their first night together. Derek realized what he was doing and couldn't hold back a smile. They were really and truly in love with each other.

Dave continued his erotic assault, giving each of Aaron's nipples equal attention. As he continued to lick and kiss and suck, his hands began to roam Aaron's body, running through his hair, over his sides, and down his legs before reaching their final destination. Aaron's breath hitched and his eyes shot open before quickly closing again as Dave cupped him firmly.

"Ahh, Dave!"

Dave smirked and stroked harder, causing Aaron's hips to buck and his breathing to go erratic. Dave looked over at Derek, whose eyes were glued to the two of them. He was breathing hard just watching.

"Derek, reach into that drawer and hand me that bottle." Aaron whimpered slightly in anticipation.

Derek did as he was asked, retrieving a small bottle of lubrication. His eyes widened as he looked back at Dave. Dave grinned back.

"I told you I'd make him do more than whimper."

Derek let out a shaky breath and settled in to watch.

Aaron felt Dave's lips caress his own. They lingered, losing themselves in a steamy passionate kiss. Dave knew exactly what he was doing, keeping Aaron distracted until just the right moment. Dave broke their kiss only long enough to lube his fingers before descending onto him again. While their tongues battled for dominance Dave lowered his hand between Aaron's legs, gently pushing them apart, and circled his finger at Aaron's entrance. Aaron gasped into their kiss as he felt Dave slowly begin to breach him. As Dave inched further Aaron broke the kiss and dropped his head back, breathing hard and willing his body to relax.

"More," he managed to say. Dave nuzzled his neck and complied, pulling out and pushing back in gently with two fingers. While one finger didn't hurt anymore, two still brought on a great deal of pressure, causing Aaron to grimace and groan. "Unghhh."

Dave kissed and licked at his ear, giving him a different sensation to focus on, and Aaron's body quickly relaxed to accommodate. Dave began sliding his fingers in and out, alternating speed and depth. In a matter of moments he had Aaron breathing jaggedly and writhing beneath him, sweat running down his handsome face. He took that as his cue, pulling out and thrusting back in with three fingers and causing Aaron to arch his back off the mattress and cry out. "Aaaahhh!"

His eyes were clenched shut and he was gasping and whimpering. Dave glanced over at Derek, who had a look of concern in his eyes.

"He's okay," Dave whispered. "It doesn't hurt for very long."

Derek relaxed at Dave's words and it wasn't long before Aaron relaxed as well. He was now moaning with pleasure. Dave winked at Derek and changed the angle of his hand so his fingers hit that sweet spot, glancing over Aaron's prostate. Aaron panted as his whimpers went up an octave and came much more frequently.

"Da… Dave…please!"

"Tell me what you want, Aaron." Dave prodded, still working Aaron into a frenzy.

"You… Want…all of… you." Aaron begged.

Derek almost came unglued listening to his stoic, proud Unit Chief begging and pleading with his lover, whimpering and crying out at his touch. Dave caught the look on Derek's face and couldn't hold back the smirk. He slowed his hand, momentarily taking pity on the man beneath him.

"Open your eyes, Aaron," he whispered. "Look at Derek."

Aaron did as Dave asked. Derek was watching him with lust-filled eyes.

"I think Derek wants to play, too. What do you think? You think you can do this standing up?"

"There's only one way to find out," Aaron shakily said looking back at Dave.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Greetings once again friends! Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! Here is the final chapter of _"Aaron's Birthday Surprise"_. I hope you all enjoy the ending! *drops off more fans***

* * *

Dave slowly withdrew his fingers, causing Aaron to groan at the separation. He took a moment to catch his breath before allowing Dave to help him up. The three men stood beside the bed, Aaron in the middle with Derek in front of him and Dave behind him. Dave wrapped his arms around Aaron's chest and nuzzled his neck, placing soft kisses behind his ear.

"This way may hurt a little more than usual," he whispered. "Let Derek distract you."

Dave unwrapped his arms and began rubbing Aaron's shoulders and back. Derek moved closer, tentatively placing his hands on Aaron's chest before slowly moving in to kiss him. Aaron melted into his kiss, resting his hands on Derek's shoulders. Derek's hands went in to his hair, pulling him deeper into his arms. _Another BAU rumor laid to rest_, Aaron thought. _Derek is one hell of a good kisser_! Their kiss grew hotter and stronger.

Aaron whimpered into their kiss as he felt Dave position himself at his entrance. He broke the kiss with a gasp as Dave breached him, slowly pushing his way deeper. Aaron dropped his head to Derek's shoulder and clenched his eyes shut, gasping and groaning softly, reminding himself to breathe through the pain. Derek began placing slow soft kisses across his shoulder and on his neck, nuzzling just below his ear in an effort to distract him as Dave had instructed.

Dave was gasping behind him. Aaron's body wasn't as relaxed as it was when they were lying down. He was tight. Not as tight as their first time, but tighter than usual nonetheless. He rested his head on his back between his shoulder blades. He placed his hands firmly on Aaron's hips to steady him and pushed forward, sheathing himself completely, causing Aaron to groan loudly. Dave forced himself to be still, giving Aaron a chance to adjust.

After a few short moments, Aaron lifted his head and rested it back against Dave's shoulder. He brought one hand up into Dave's hair and the other do his hip, encouraging him to move. Slowly Dave began pulling out and pushing back in, little by little. Aaron's body continued to adjust to the now comfortable slide of his lover.

Derek kept his hands on Aaron's shoulders and chest, watching intently as the emotions in his face changed from pain to pleasure. When Aaron opened his eyes he was greeted with Derek's passionate, thoughtful gaze. "It's worth it," he uttered as he leaned forward to claim the younger man's lips.

Derek, now regaining his confidence and losing what was left of his nervousness, kissed him back hard before breaking away and landing a barrage of kisses down his neck to his torso. He could hear both men panting as he licked and nipped at one nipple, then the other. He ran his hands down Aaron's abdomen, tracing his navel lightly and causing him to shudder. He continued his descent south, letting his hands ghost over his hips and thighs before bringing his own cry from Aaron Hotchner's lips as he cupped his hands around his shaft. _Damn_, Derek thought. _That's the most empowering sound I've ever heard_! And he wanted more of it.

At Aaron's choked cry, Dave opened his eyes and watched, still thrusting, as Derek took control. Derek was firmly stroking Aaron, occasionally twisting his wrist and bringing more whimpers from Aaron's lips. The two men locked eyes for a brief moment before Derek winked back at Dave and sat on the edge of the bed in front of Aaron, slowly bringing his lips to finally taste him.

"Nnnnngh! De… Derek!" Derek gave Dave a full grin as he began to lick and suck at Aaron's engorged manhood, relishing in the newness of this incredible experience. Dave grinned back and wrapped his arms around Aaron's chest again, continuing to thrust, but slowing down so as not to choke Derek.

Aaron gripped at Dave's arms tightly as Derek worked him over, the sensation of having someone both on him AND in him almost too much for him to handle. Derek took him fully into his mouth and began torturously sucking and licking, dragging his tongue up and down the underside of his shaft, hooking it underneath the ridge of the tip, gliding it around before dropping down again. Making his way back up, he stopped at the tip, refusing to release it, sucking and flicking his tongue across the slit. He reached between Aaron's legs and gripped his sac, causing Aaron to once again give him that pleasurable cry. "Aaaaahhhh!"

Dave could feel the changes pulsing through Aaron's body. His muscles were tightening, clenching around him, pulling him closer to the edge. He trembled as his grip on Dave's arms tightened. He started to curl in on himself, a sure sign that he was extremely close. Dave wanted to make sure this was the strongest, most powerful orgasm Aaron had ever felt. He wanted him to feel it from his head to his toes and everywhere in between. So instead of allowing Aaron to curl in and slightly relieving the pressure, he tightened his arms around his chest and pulled him up straight. Aaron was panting hard, a steady stream of groans and whimpers and cries escaping his lips as his head fell back against his shoulder and his eyes clamped shut tightly. Dave knew what it meant as their pitch and volume continued to go up. He stopped thrusting completely, holding Aaron up with all his strength.

"Get ready, Derek," he urged. "He's coming hard." One more hard suck from Derek, and come hard he did.

"Nnnnnngh! Aaaaaahhhh!" He gasped and panted. "Deeeerek!" He exploded as a fire was released through his body, scorching through his veins with an unrelenting fury he'd never felt before. White light flashed behind his closed eyelids. His entire body trembled uncontrollably as Derek continued his onslaught, sucking him dry until he was completely spent. When he finally released him, Dave felt Aaron's knees begin to buckle under him. He gently pushed him forward into Derek's waiting arms.

"Hold onto him," Dave uttered. With Aaron now bent over slightly, Dave put one hand on his hip, the other on his shoulder and began thrusting again. He was so close now. He knew it wouldn't take long. He began slowly again before thrusting into him at a thunderous pace with reckless abandon. Hearing those whimpers he so loved still coming from his lover, Dave finally let go. His body stiffened with one final lunge as he cried out. "Aaaaron!"

Once Dave was spent he collapsed across Aaron's back and all three men fell over onto the bed, all completely spent, soaked with sweat and breathing at an uncontrollable rate. After a few minutes Derek was the first to regain his senses.

"Good. God. Almighty. That was intense!"

Dave chuckled and gently withdrew from Aaron, drawing yet another whimper from the younger man's lips. He wrapped his arms around his lover and realized he was still shaking and breathing hard.

"Hey," he whispered, running a hand gently through his hair and rolling him onto his back. "Look at me."

Aaron's eyes fluttered open and he met the concerned gaze of his lover. He saw a hint of fear in his eyes. Dave was afraid he'd hurt him.

"Are you okay?"

Aaron simply smiled and nodded, still unable to find his voice. He brought a hand to cup Dave's face, putting him at ease. Dave leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Aaron's lips.

"Never felt… anything… like that… before," he managed to utter.

Dave and Derek both grinned.

"I guess you were right," Derek said to Dave.

"Told you he'd do more than whimper." They chuckled. Dave returned his attention to Aaron and smiled. "Happy birthday."

Aaron chuckled. "Never going to forget this one."

Derek noticed Aaron's eyes slowly closing again. He was fading fast, completely exhausted.

"I should go and let you two get some sleep."

"You don't have to leave, Derek."

"I know, but I should. I'll give you two some time alone before he passes out."

"Okay," Dave smiled. "I'll walk you out."

Derek dressed quickly. Dave opted for his boxers and a t-shirt. As they reached the front door, Derek stopped.

"Thank you for doing this. I really do appreciate it. I know it was an…unusual request."

"I hope it helped answer a few questions for you. You're always welcome here, Derek. I hope you know that."

"I do. Have a good night, Dave."

"You, too. Be careful."

Dave watched until Derek pulled out of the driveway and then closed the door. He returned to the bedroom to find Aaron still laid out across the bed as he was before they left. Dave watched him for a moment, smiling to himself. He didn't think it was possible to love anyone as much as he loved Aaron. He had become so much more than just his lover. Aaron was his life. Feeling himself getting sentimental, he shook himself out of his thoughts and returned to Aaron, nudging him gently.

"Hey. Come on, get under the covers so you don't freeze in the middle of the night."

Aaron groaned. "But that involves moving. I don't think I can just yet."

Dave laughed. "Yes you can. Come on. I want you in my arms."

Aaron finally complied. Dave tucked in behind him and pulled the blankets up around them. He pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He nuzzled the back of his neck and placed a soft kiss to his neck.

"I love you so much," he whispered. "I hope you know that."

Aaron snuggled closer into Dave's embrace, linking a hand with his and bringing it to his lips. "I love you too, Dave. Very much."

Aaron barely got the last word out before he was sound asleep in Dave's loving arms.

"Happy birthday," he whispered into his ear before settling down against the pillows and quickly joining Aaron in his dreams.

THE END


End file.
